1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water fountain, and more particularly to a water fountain with multiple water pumps to eject water out such that mixing of waterspouts with colorful light beams emitted by light emitting diodes enriches the surrounding atmosphere.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional fountain usually is equipped with a water pump to pump water from a reservoir so that the waterspouts are able to be ejected to form an eye-catching scene. However, because the strength of the single water pump is not sufficient to eject the waterspouts to a certain height, the decorative effect is not enough. Furthermore, the elementary waterspouts quickly lose attraction to people nearby.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved water fountain to mitigate the aforementioned problems.